


How to live with humans

by Create



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create/pseuds/Create
Summary: Tom Levitt, one of the most popular composers struggles with life and relationships.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough ff's about Tom and his life and so here is my first try of an ff in English about Tom.  
> If there's one of you who'd like to be my Beta, be free to ask me cause' I think I could need some help.
> 
> The first chapter is really short and therefore I'm already working on a really long second one.

I am one of the most popular composers of the last decades, or at least are there numerous people who think that. I’ve written some of the best songs, melodies and musicals in the last few years, which everybody seems to like. My work is loved, prized and adored. Some people call me a genius some the new Mozart. I don’t know if it’s true or not. Personally, I just like to make music. It’s my passion, my love, my dream, the only thing I’ve ever been good at doing and the only thing which nobody took away from me. The only thing which never hurts me. And that’s the reason why I’m sitting here, alone on a Friday night, while all other people are out and about, having fun with their loved ones. Maybe I should write a song about that?


	2. At the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning of season one. I'm not that closely following the timeline and other things which you might recognize.

“New day, new luck” or somehow like that is an adage someone told me once. But I’m not so sure about that. I mean don’t get me wrong, Mondays are always the days where I’m sitting together with Julia, discussion new ideas and some other stuff. But sometimes, like today, I would love to just kick her out.   
“Tom, you really should find a man.” Oh, really? Seems like Julia talked with my mother. “Tell me an easier thing and I’ll do it”. And that’s the truth. Whenever there is a handsome, nice man, who seems to like me, I managed to screw him of. And it’s not because I betray them. I somehow have difficulties with other people and relationships with people. Also I’m a very sarcastic person, which isn’t always helping when you try to get into a relationship.

“I men, when was the last time you had sex?” And I thought you wanted to talk about your problems? Another reason why I’m gay. Men are easier when they aren’t called Tom Levitt. “Can’t we just continue with you telling me your brand new idea and I thinking about it?” Now she’s looking at me like one of those dogs you take their bone away. Seriously, why do I work with other people?? I can have more conversations with myself and they tend to be more entertaining than this one here. “Ok, I’m going to talk about my new idea, which you are going to love, if you promise me to attend the party Ivy makes this evening and don’t tell me you can’t or you have migraine or about you’re not existing date, understood?” Isn’t she lovely? And that’s her on a normal day without having a bad day with Leo or a fight about what I don’t know with Frank. Could somebody tell me why I’m doing this? I dislike parties but I want to know what Julia’s new idea is and maybe it’s not going to be as bad as it was the last time with this republican guy Ivy and Julia thought I would love. And so I made the decision, and please do not blame me for that “Ok, I’m going there, but please don’t try to set me up with the next nice-looking guy you see who seems to be a good catch and in the end turns out to be an asshole”. So luckily, Julia promised me this and here we are again in my little office where she hopefully tells me now what good idea she has.

Finally evening. I somehow managed to still be alive after Julia and huge what Frank did and what he didn’t. I should tell him that they both should do a wellness weekend to calm Julia down. But that would lead me to looking after Leo. Don’t get me wrong, he is a lovely and really nice boy, better said teenager or young man, but I’m not that good with children. At least not with babies. I still remember this one occasion I had to look after him which ended like World War 3. But she’s my best friend so I do nearly everything for her. 

Julia’s idea… special, new, unconventional and somehow interesting to do. I mean everybody needs challenges. So why not do this one? I mean sure, you don’t have to tell me why not, I’m the best at this game, but somehow I feel like this could be change in my life and usually I should listen to this strange feeling. Do you know this? When you somehow know that something is right but you can’t describe why? You just know you should do it? I somehow love this feeling because it’s never wrong, except when I was at school with grades, but it never leads me to a bad decision. And so I’m going to make a musical about the life of one of the most iconic woman which ever existed: Marilyn Monroe!

Was that really a good decision? I mean, not the musical, I mean the party from Ivy. I’m at a bar which seems to be pretty nice. But somehow I’m lost. You’ve to understand that I never really was that guy who went to parties a lot. I’m not drinking alcohol because of my food intolerance against alcohol and too many other things which makes life difficult enough without going to a party. But luckily there is Julia and so I’ve at least a person who knows me and more important who I know. “I nearly thought you wouldn’t come” said Julia while giving me a hug as Ivy appeared with a man who’s name I don’t know. “Hey Tom, how are you? Julia told me that you’re going to do a new musical where you could use some good people so you know me and that’s my friend Sam Strickland”. So Sam is his name and like most of the people he likes to shake hands. Have I mentioned that I’m not a huge fan about physical contact? Maybe by now you think I’m not that mentally stable but beside having a light version of Asperger autism I’m healthier then most people around her. “You’re always on point Ivy! And yes, Tom and I are going to do a new musical where you’d fit perfectly in. But it’s still a lot do so we can’t say what we really do but we would need a lot of people”. Why the hell is Julia flirting with this guy even though she is married? I don’t get woman. “You know what Julia, let’s talk a little bit about at the restroom while those two can talk about the latest football game”. Nice, now I’m here in a bar with strangers, standing next to one of those and have to talk about football. But maybe I can at least get out of this football thing. “So what do you work as Sam?” First point for me, I remembered his name wright but now he’s looking at me like one of those guys in high school where you just dream about to go out with. “I’m like Ivy a musical actor. I’ve just been on tour with The book of Mormon and now Ivy made a little party for my come back like in old days.” A good, at least I can talk about work with him. “And what is about this project Julia talked some minutes ago, mr. composer?” Ok stop! Is this flirting? Does he really flirt with me? Or am I just dreaming that a maybe nice person talks to me more than hallo? Could somebody tell me? At least I’m not as red as a tomato but I’m pretty close. “Ok, why don’t we get two drinks and wait for the ladies return while you tell me?” Sounds like a plan so we go to the bar where he orders a bear and I get my usually strange looks for ordering water in a bar. Have I mentioned that my life somehow sucks? “Julia had the idea about doing a Musical about the life of Marilyn”. Now he’s the one who looks puzzled. “Monroe? Wow. That would be great, I mean a Musical about her life is something which everybody should see like the Super Bowl yesterday!” And back to football. Can’t I be lucky for a moment? Why do we have to talk about that? But at least Julia and Ivy are coming back to the table and so hopefully we can talk about everything except sports. “Have you both seen what the Rangers did last night? That was incredible!” Would it be somehow attention seeking to slap a woman in the middle of a bar? Or can I just turn around and walk out of here without getting noticed? Where are my old nerd times where nobody seemed to see me when I need them? Could someone please tell me why I’m here? I mean, to hang out with Julia and Ivy is pretty nice and this Sam seems also to be not that bad, but to what does this lead me?


	3. What do I want?

It’s been a week since Julia told me about her idea. We already got Eileen Rand as a producer and Derek Willis as a choreographer. I’m not that happy with that choice but it could lead the musical to great success. 

So now, here I am, sitting right in front of my beloved piano, trying to find that one song, which is the perfect opening number. A song, which describes simply, but not too plain the character of Marilyn. An Intro, which makes you stay and listen to what the story has to tell you. Something that makes you shiver and feel all emotion. So simply on one hand, but hard as hell on the other.  
It would be easier if Julia would already have finished the first few pages of the book and could tell me where the journey of the character would lead, or how she’s going to be portrayed. But that’s only one of the many things I’d need from her.  
We are good friends, but sometimes she really gets me close to freak out and lately she is mastering that class. I love her and her husband Frank and son Leo, who is my godson, but her happy marriage isn’t really helping me when I try to find my own happy family. She really tries to find me that one man where you just be like “Wow, who is that dream of a man” but her taste in man and mine are completely different, if not to say like black and white. She loves a man who wants to life for her and a family, one who is a great cook and able to let her lead the direction of a relationship and I, what do I really want?


	4. Decision

I want a man who is… who is nice. A man who is charming, someone who takes me as I am. Someone who understands who love to play music for hours and read more books than most of the people will ever see. Someone who looks nice, I mean if he is looking like the guy playing Derek Morgan on Criminal Minds, it’s nice don’t get me wrong, but I’d also love a person like Spencer Reid. I’m more a person who looks for a loveable person who has a good heart and not only a good looking ass.

Julia interrupts my thinking about 10 minutes later. “You look like you’ve spend the last hour dreaming.” As charming as always isn’t she? “Maybe a bit. But more thinking about the lyrics I’m hopefully going to get now.” As always I’m getting her really look. What should I say? I’m a person who loves to work a lot, it keeps me occupied and distracted from feeling alone. “Where you thinking about Sam?” “Who is Sam?” “Ugh Tom, can’t you simple remember the names of man who flirt with you? Is that so difficult for you?” A man flirted with me?? Don’t get me wrong, I know that I’m a good looking guy but flirting? What have I missed? “Who is Sam and when was he flirting with me? I just remember that day when we were at a bar and a friend of Ivy talked to me.” “Talked to you? Gosh Tom, he flirted with you like a mad man! Haven’t you noticed that or isn’t he your type of man? I mean he is black but really handsome?” Is she really asking me if I would have a problem with being together with a black man? In which century are we living? I mean, my mother always taught me to look at the heart of a person not the outside. The inside, the way a person behaves, the way a man treats others or animals tells if he’s good or bad. Not a skin-color or a religion. “That’s really not a problem and you should know that. But I haven’t thought about him being interested in me. He looked rather being interested in flirting around and having some fun with a person and not really like relationship material.” “Why don’t you just call him?” Because I’m never the one who makes the first step? Because I’m the person behind the curtain and not on a stage in front of thousands of people? Oh come on Julia, you should really know me better. 

++++++++++

Meanwhile at Ivy’s flat

“So have you talked to Tom?” Says Ivy while brushing her hair. 

“Nah, I didn’t.” Is Sam’s reply while he checks the latest football games. He really liked Tom, somehow. He was just, it’s hard to describe. As a musical actor, he often meets nice people and even more nice people who want something which is more than friendship. But he has never really met a man like Tom. It’s hard to describe him. Of course, he has brown hair and blue eyes and is a tall good looking man, but his personality, the way he behaves and how he looks at other people is special. Sam hasn’t seen or talked to a person like Tom before. He is intelligent, polite and not that talkative. Not shy, really not shy just…

“Sam, hello Sam? Everything alright with you? You look like you’re dreaming about Prince Charming.” 

“You know what? Maybe I should call Tom. Do you have his number?”


End file.
